Neko Amu
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: "IKUTO! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Amu yelled, growling, she wasn't in the mood for this! Tadase broke up with her, now his going out with Sayya, The last she needed was Ikuto to come and play around with her! "Maybe everything will be better tomarrow..." Amu whispered as she went to her bed and lied down and went to sleep.


Neko Amu!

"IKUTO! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Amu yelled, growling, she wasn't in the mood for this! Tadase broke up with her, now his going out with Sayya, The last she needed was Ikuto to come and play around with her!

"Maybe everything will be better tomarrow..." Amu whispered as she went to her bed and lied down and went to sleep, unwear that a a cat-like feeling was growing in side her do you know why?, Because Ikuto kissed her and because of cause. that she was going to get a big suprise in her bed when she wakes up.

THE NEXT DAYY!

"W...What the...A...Another egg? but its not like Ran Mikki, Dia or Su's eggs." It was pink; Strawberry Pink, with red and black paws around the egg.

"C...Could It be...? A cat Egg? Like Ikuto's?" Amu said to herself, she smiled and blushed while thinking about Ikuto.

"Well! luckily Its school holidays! so I don't have to go to school!" Amu said happily.

"Amu, what do you have there~?" Su asked, Looking at the egg.

"Um, a egg like your's" Amu answered, looking at the egg, she was going to ask Ikuto about this.

" I'm Going to find Ikuto, and ask why I have this." Amu whispered as she went out the door, her chara's followed

"Mamma!, Pappa!" I'm going out, I'll be back soon!" Amu yelled as she walked out, hearing their replise.

"Where is he...?" Amu asked, then she heard a voice.

"where is who?" the voice asked, Amu knew that voice it was Ikuto, so she did what ever normal person would do; scream and Jump back.

"W...WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" Amu yelled Pointing at the young boy who was hanging down on a tree.

"Eh, I was already here." Ikuto answered.

"Oh well do you know about this?" Amu asked, as she pulled out the new egg, Ikuto mummbled something under his breath.

"Um...what?" she asked.

"I did it." said the blue haired boy, smirking.

"W...WHAAAAAT?!" Amu yelled, blushing red as a strawberry.

"I. did. It." Ikuto repeated.

"But how?"

"Ikissed you." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Don't remind me..." Amu said, Okay now THIS really hurt him for real.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Amu." Ikuto whispered as she jumped down and walked away.

"Iku-Ahhhh!" Amu yelled, as she fell to the ground, she looked up to see easter.

"Look! we found Amu hinamori!" said one of the scientist said.

"LET GO!" Amu yelled.

"Amu!" Dia, ran, Mikki and Su yelled, then there was bright light.

"CHARA TRANFORM! AMULET KITTY!-NYA!" Yelled a voice, Amu got pink ears, a maching tail, a black tank top, a really short pink skirt, and red high heels.

"Amulet kitty!"Amu yelled as she stood up.

"what the hell did I do?" Amu growled at them, they stepped back, as Ikuto watched.

"Umm you uh..." they couldn't think of anying, what did she do?

"I did nothing! then why do you need me?!" Maka yelled as she kicked them down.

"wow..." Ran said.

"who knew she could act like that in a chara tranformation." Mikki said.

"her tadince is stronger then ever!" Dia yelled happily.

"she's not acting as nice, but if it beating someone up, its fine!" Su said.

"If your all still here, then who is Amu using?-nya." Yoru asked as he floated to were they were.

"Its the egg..." Ikuto whispered, still feeling hurt from earler.

"What egg?" all the Chara's said together.

"The cat egg." Ikuto said watching her fight

"but how did you Make it?" Ran asked, Ikuto put a hand where his heart was.

"I K..Kissed her..." Ikuto chocked out.

"Ikuto-nya, whats wrong? your crying, wait crying? Ikuto you never cry..." Yoru asked.

"Ikuto!" Ran said worriedly

"why are you crying?" Dia asked.

"Ikuto was it something Amu did?" Su and Mikki asked.

"she doesn't...why did I like her anyway?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto-nya..." Yoru said.

"Did you just say..." Miki said.

"YOU LIKED AMU?!" They all said, Ikuto blushed slightly.

"Yes."

"AHHHHHH!" Amu yelled, as she fell to the ground, Ikuto seeing these chara chaged with Yoru.

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered, as he kitty claw came out and hurt the sicentists.

"Ikuto!?" Amu yelled, as she looked at the smiling Ikuto with a tear stained face.

"I'll protect you, no matter what.." He whispered.

"NO! DON'T HURT HIM!"Amu yelled as she kicked the scientists out, " you'll have to go through me!" she finished but the sicentists didn't wake up they were 'asleep', then Amu change back and fell into Ikuto's arms.

"Amu!" was the last she heard.

10 MINS LATER!

"Ha? where am I?" Amu asked.

"at your house-nya" her knew chara said.

"I am?"

"Yes." said Ikuto who was leaning agansed the wall.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked

"What?" Ikuto yelled, scaring Amu.

"is something wrong?"

"Yeah but it's not like you would care!" he yelled as he went out the window with Yoru.

"Ikuto..." they all said.


End file.
